


First and Last

by SandyLovesDestiel



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyLovesDestiel/pseuds/SandyLovesDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first dance was their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> i am trash i know. this was gonna be stucky but idk steve/peggy fits so much better sooooooooo

"May I have this dance?" Steve asked courteously and extended his hand toward her with his head dipped slightly.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied, gently placing her hand in his. A strange smile graced her red lips.

He pulled in her in close and they swayed slowly to the phantom music, blocking out there surroundings, building walls up in their minds until all they saw and knew was each other and the look their eyes, the feeling of their skin touching, the soft breaths releasing into the cold winter air…

"You know, we never really had that date," he said, eyes gazing down at her filled with tenderness and adoration. His baby blues sparkled under the hazy yellow light swinging on the ceiling.

"No, I guess we never did."

That strange, haunting smile tugged at her lips again.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. The fabric underneath her skin was rough.

"Would have been a better dance. If we were in a pub. Music would have set the mood right," he said, almost sheepishly.

She laughed; a small, quiet sound.

"Well, then, why don't you sing us a tune and set the mood, Steve? I've heard from the boys that you are quite the singer."

"Nah, I've never really been that good at singing."

"Oh, don't be so modest, now," she said, looking up at him from beneath her long lashes. "It's just the two of us here. C'mon, Steve, sing us a little song."

As she said the words, he gazed at her from above, marvelling at her distinguished bright red lips, her high cheekbones that set up the contour of her face perfectly, her long dark lashes shaping her eyes; her beautiful, warm, intelligent hazel brown eyes. Eyes that can see through the thinly-veiled lies that people tell, eyes that can reach out to people silently during hard times and tell them that she cares, eyes that, with just one glance, took his breath away. Never had he seen someone more beautiful than she - Peggy Carter.

She was too good for this cruel, violent-induced world. She was meant to live a long and happy life with someone who cherished and loved her oh-so-very much. She was meant to live a high-end lifestyle, wanting for nothing. She wasn't meant to be here, in the freezing weather, inhaling the dusty air with debris falling all around. She was meant for more. She deserved better.

Yet there she was: in his arms, dancing with him and no one else. So, who was he to reject such a simple request from a woman whom he had nothing to give but his all.

"Alright, fine. You know when I was little, like, really little, my mom would sing me this song every night to put me back to bed."

She nodded her head gently, prompting him to go on.

"It was always for when I had woken up from a nightmare or something and it really wasn't appropriate when you think about it but it's really corny and - "

"Oh my God, just get on with the song, Steve," Peggy urged, clearly amused by his stumble for words.

"Ahh, sorry, okay." He cleared his throat as they continued swaying from side to side.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

Peggy let out a small laugh and replaced her head on his shoulder while he sang the words softly into her ear, his voice nigh above a whisper.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, the constant weight of his left hand on her waist and the comforting tight grip of the other one around her own. She could feel the familiar tune running through her head and the words branding itself into her mind. She could feel her emotions swelling up inside and her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. She could feel Steve's love for her as he danced with her in a building that was going to collapse any moment from the bomb that was bound to deadenate. Peggy could feel the impending doom for the both of them as she could for their fallen comrades. A plan gone awry. They were outnumbered.

But then, they were dancing.

" _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried._ "

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, rolled down her cheek and woven itself into the coarse fabric of Steve's uniform.

"I love you, Steve," she whispered, not knowing whether he'd heard it or not for the booming of chemicals exploding into the air, destroying everything in its wake had probably deafened her voice. The ground shook and the lights swayed but they kept their footing and blocked the world out.

It was just one dance. It was a poor substitute for a proper date, anyway.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine -_ "

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKE ME SWOOONNNNNNNNNN


End file.
